365 days
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: (Rewritten) It only took 365 days for the raven haired beauty and the crimson haired Kazekage to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Spillage

**11/6/16 I'm deciding to rewrite this to get the _perfect_ beginnning. I noticed a lot of parts that did not correlate with each other.**

 **It's been a year and I've decided to rewrite this story! I noticed how I started off with a strong beginning but then it kind of just.. died. This is going to be told in short snippets ranging from a hundred words to three thousand!**

 **Thank you for all your support and appreciation on this story!**

 **Should I turn this into a Kagome Harem? As of now, it will be a ship of KagomexGaara. If you would like a Harem or if you would like her to be paired with someone else, please request in the reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

On the first day at work, Kagome Higurashi had no intention whatsoever to be near her boss, even if the man was a 'hot and sexy beast" according to some women. The raven didn't care if he was the Kazekage.

She just needed this job so she could complete her mission.

The head of ROOTS, Danzo-sama, had half hazardly sent her here to get all the information she could get from Gaara by getting close to him. After that, she would dispose of him silently. This was because Gaara was too dangerous and he was unfit for the position of being Kazekage of Sunagakure.

After he was assassinated, a Kohona Spy named Akataka would take his position as the leader of this village she was currently inhabiting in.

She would do anything to please Danzo-sama, because he was the one who found the sobbing girl at the bottom of a well with all memories sealed away nine years ago, when she was just a small six year old girl.

The raven haired girl had quietly accepted this mission, seeing this as a fun challenge to take on. Given several options, she had chose the most fun way to get rid of the Kazekage.

Seduction.

She was giddy with joy thinking of how his _blood would pour on the floor and stain the brilliant white sheets crimson after having a wild ride with her body flush against his. How his grip on the sheets would slowly falter as his throat would bubble up with blood and how he would cry out her name in pain._

 _How he would look at her with his mocking emerald eyes with betrayal and hurt..._

Kagome immediately volunteered at that time because there were no other missions open that seemed fun.

Now, all Kagome had to do was become close to Gaara and destory him as he would try to utter words of his hurt. She could feel her smile widening as she thought of plunging her kunai over and over again into his body and those _bright emerald green eyes fading in pain and disbelief._

Enthralled at the of blood silding down her fingers and staining her skin bright pink, her fingers started to shake in excitment.

And it just so happened that when she stood up, her fingers decided to make her life hard thus dropping a cup of coffee. And it _also_ just so happened to splash all over an important looking figure flanked by three shinobi.

The man's crimson hair was now russet colored, brown, _steaming_ liquid dripped down his smooth skin.

When the ninjas pointed their kunai at her throat, the newly appointed kunoichi realized that _this man_ was Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, as known as her new toy and _boss._

His once calm aqua eyes lined with kohl seemed to radiate anger when she tried to apologize. Three kunais were pointed against her pale neck, cold steel against her hot skin. It sent tingles down her spine with joy as she tried to resist the urge to completely ruin their beautiful, tanned bodies.

Clearing his throat, he opened and closed his mouth before grunting out one word.

" Office."

He turned his heel and walked back to his office. The three shinobi immediately raced back toward him again, voicing out their concerns and giving Kagome a glare. Her tensed shoulders sagged when the three blades left her pale, smooth neck. Sniggers immediately followed when the door was closed with a harsh slam.

With a stoic face, she pulled herself upright and opened the door to Gaara's office, and bowed deeply.

" G-Gaara-sama..." She managed to sound convincing.

Kagome fought the urge to kill him right then. This insufferable foolish _boy could easily be killed right then._ However, if she did kill him, then she would not have compeleted Danzo-sama's mission for extracting information and she would be replaced for failing such an easy mission.

A deeply toned voice had distracted her from her thoughts, " Leave us. Kankuro, stay."

The other two ANBU crept out silently as his brother melted into the shadows, his eyes gleaming. The Kazekage swiveled around to face the young woman.

" Who are you?"

The raven woman took a deep breath before replying, " Kagome Higurashi, ANBU."

" Age?"

" 15, Mi'Lord."

" Who has deemed worthy of you to be a part of my new squadron?" The same voice had asked.

" Your sister, Temari, thought I had good resistance to genjustu and good taijustu to be part of your ANBU squadron. KazeKage-sama" Kagome said.

" Very well, you are dismissed."

Kagome's backed away from the man and walked out, as silent and as stealthy as a cat.

The redhead's eyes narrowed.

 _' Her steps and breathing are too quiet for a new recruit. Most inexperienced ANBU are not able to subconsciously hide their breathing and stepping without assistance from another fellow ANBU. Just who is she?'_

Gaara sat on a chair facing Kankuro as sand wiped the coffee from himself gently, reforming another layer of armor. Kankuro grimaced as Gaara's flesh seemed to melt away and replace itself.

" How is that my barrier of sand did not erect itself she touched me?" His voice cold yet curious.

The man replied, " I don't know Mi'lord."

They looked through the blinds to see the flustered raven ANBU stumbling back to her seat.

" Quite curious..."

Without a another word, the crimson haired man gave his brother a mug filled with fresh coffee and pointed towards the girl. Kankuro did not dare question his brother. Instead, he silently walked out of the office and placed the mug on her desk.

" From Gaara."

Her cold azure eyes shifted from her papers towards the painted man, tilting her ruby red lips upwards into a false smile full of empty promises. Kankuro immediately blushed and tried to evade her gaze.

Instead, he focused his wandering eyes upon her beautiful collarbones exposed just for him. He licked his painted lips hungrily.

However, she stood up and slowly traced her fingers on his face lightly, almost teasingly. He was forced to look into those beautiful eyes. They were a gorgeous blue, seemingly bright yet unreadable. Flecks of silver and gold stood out in them.

He didn't know that her emotions were carefully guarded and her eyes had a faint jaded look to them. A dark thought fleetingly crossed her mind and her eyes flickered to a deep sapphire blue for a moment.

Poor Kankuro thought that it was a look of lust.

" Is there anything you would like, Kankuro- _sama..."_ She purred out enticingly.

" Yes, there is..." He breathed out.

She gasped against his ear, tickling the shell of the appendage with her hot breath, " And where can we... Finish this?"

His eyes light up brighter than fireworks and winked haughtily, " I'll pick you up at 6 this Saturday. We can continue things there."

Kagome smirked. For a moment she thought she was screwed because of that cup of coffee. Kami had just thrown her the perfect person in front of her– The foolish brother who went by the name of Kankuro.

By becoming Kankuro's friend or lover, she could get close to Gaara and seduct him easily if she could get him alone and in his house.

Kankuro happily hummed and walked to his own private office, with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the looks he got from men and women alike. Only when he entered his 'safe zone' did he realize something.

" Holy fuck! I just asked the hottest girl in this building out and she actually agreed!"

It was Friday and it had been exactly four days since the incompetent girl had spilled coffee upon his best armour. It left a stain on his chest and it stood out against his grey armor.

Gaara tried to stop thinking about Kagome, but the demon inside him brought her up in every thought Gaara had. She was mysterious, and like a puzzle. Finally, the Kazekage couldn't help his curiosity either, so he had invited the raven for _coffee._

When they met up, Gaara was immediatly suspicious. The bloodthirsty look in her eyes delighted his demon to an extent that he actually started banging against his seals, howling with joy.

 **" It's a miko! A miko!"**

Gaara lifted his eyes from his hands to stare back into _himself._ Her cold, calculating eyes were just like his. They were a cool azure, devoid of any real emotion, blank, empty, and insane. It was looking at a mirror.

 **" We must claim this miko!"**

 **" Be quiet, Shukaku. Cease your noisiness."**

He snapped back into reality after shutting Shukaku out, a little bit shook that the dormant demon had started raging.

"..."

The silence was suffocating the two. Kagome shuddered thinking about how much fun that this little boy would give her.

" What's a miko?"

A gasp resounded through the area and Kagome clutched her head.

 _"MikoMIKOmikoMIKOmiko!"_

Another thought crossed her mind.

 _" My name is Kagome. Get it right, not wench, woman, or slave! K-A-G-O-M-E!" She screeched._

 _A man's silver ears folded back upon his head as his snorted, " Keh. Bitch."_

 _" SIT!"_

" ...shi–san, Higurashi-san... Are you alright?" Gaara gave her a false concerned look.

" I'm alright, Gaara-sama. Thank you."

A flash of pain briefly entered her eyes before she gave him another false smile.

" So tell me about yourself, Higurashi-san."

Seduction be damned. This man was getting on her nerves. Her heart skipped a beat and a cashmere-textured lump formed in her throat. It was too early for her to be found out, too early to die, and too early for her to end this mission. She narrowed her eyes and sighed with annoyance.

" Do I have to repeat the conversation we had back at your office? Isn't the information inside the files?"

" No."

" Aa... I-I'm Kagome Higurashi, lightening user."

" Tell me _what_ you are and who you _used to be_ , woman."

She stood up abruptly, " I believe it is time to go."

Kagome swore in her head with colorful words. Next time, next time she met this little fool she was going to wrap him in her little pinky with her sweet words and her shy glances. There was more than enough time to play.

Besides, she liked dangerous men.

Gaara had seen enough to know that this woman was the real deal. There were no ninja who hadn't heard of the youngest member who had join the underground organization that Danzo had tried to keep a secret.

She had gotten even more famous after she was seen taking out more than an army of a hundred men all by herself.

Just what was Kagome Higurashi, the legendary S-ranked nin doing in Sunagakure?

And more importantly, what was she _planning to do?_

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **60+ reviews (update within a day)**

 **40+ reviews (update within the same week)**

 **20+ reviews (update the next week)**

 **10+ reviews (update the week after the next week.)**

 **5+ reviews (update next month)**

 **0- abandoned**


	2. Chapter 2: Miko! Miko! Miko!

**7 November 2016**

 **Be sure to re-read Chapter One! I rewrote it again. It's much darker this time around.**

 **Vote for your pairing! Gaara is just a temporary one right now.**

 _' Dreaming Sequence'_

 ** _'Shukaku Talking'_**

 _Italization also represents things I want to put emphasis on._

* * *

A howl, painful and slow, resounded throughout Kagome's small adobe. She clutched her head, crying and screaming inhumanely. The veins in her forehead bulged out and her eyes became bloodshot and widened as if they were about to pop out of her head.

It was the same dream again– the silver dog-eared man came back to haunt her dreams. These dreams had supposedly stopped three years ago!

It always started happily, when a seemingly misfit group would be walking down towards a small hut, chattering happily. A small fox like child with brilliant pearly whites, a woman with a huge boomerang with a two tailed cat on her shoulder, a man dressed like a monk, the same silver haired dog-eared man, and her.

The only major difference between the splitting image of her and herself were their eyes. The older Kagome in her dreams had expressive, chocolate colored eyes that shone with mirth and laughter every time she spoke.

They were beautiful and innocent, sparkling with purity and emotions whereas now, Kagome's eyes were an azure color, unreadable and cold, yet more beautiful than the previous colors.

It was like watching a painful memory. It always started with the silver haired man talking.

 _" Hey, wench, ya got any Ninja Chips left for me?"_

 _The auburn haired fox like child would cry out, " Me too! I want some! Kagome gimme!"  
_

The Kagome in her dreams would smile. With just a tilt of the lips, it could either end the world or it could save the world. That was how powerful Kagome Higurashi's smile was. It reached her eyes and lit them up brighter than colorful fireworks in the night sky.

Of course, now, it was a rarity to see that genuine smile. Her fake smiles never had the same effect anymore because her eyes were always so _dull nowadays..._

 _The Kagome in her dreams would open her mouth but then she would be cut off in her response, " You boys are going to-"_

 _" What do we have here?" A dark voice chuckled out._

It was the same man that haunted her dreams every night. That man had rubies for eyes. They were dark red, glittering and shining like precious jewels, waiting for its next meal. They were mesmerizing and captivating- capable of ruining and eliminating mankind.

This man was the type that would toy with another before utterly destroying them.

 _" Run, Kagome, run!"_

 _She was next to a well, stubbornly waiting for the dog-eared man. Within seconds, a small body flew by her, lifeless and devoid of emotions. It was the body of someone special to her, she just couldn't remember the name of him._

 _That body had been mangled, and obviously played with. His auburn hair was once shiny and beautiful was now matted and dirtied._

It was this scene that made her heart clenched painfully. It felt like needles raining upon her fragile organ. She let out a painful gasp.

 _" I'm sorry."_

 _The silver haired man who once had long, luxurious locks and a grinning face now looked broken and mangled. It terrified her that this man looked so... pathetic._

 _" I love you, Kagome. I always had and always will," He whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind her perfect ear._

 _Just as he threw her in the well, a tentacle shot through his chest and the lights dimmed in his pained amber eyes. A final sigh left his mouth knowing that his love was safe..._

 _" NO, INUYASHA!"_

" No, Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" The girl cried out.

Pain clawed at her heart and her pupils dilated. There it was again, a pang in her encased heart and tears streaming down her face. Crying was weak, dammit! So why couldn't she stop it?

" Make it stop! Make it stop!"

It was like an invisible hand that grasped her throat, hard enough to bruise and constrict her breathing passage. Kagome's breaths came out in wheezes.

" Blood, I need blood... This hurts!"

Her screams had shaken Gaara awake– Not that he was sleeping peacefully. Her howls sounded like... Himself. Since Higurashi was a 'suspicious' character when she first came to Suna, they had forced her to take an apartment directly across from the Kazekage.

Gaara only went into this apartment when he had insomnia, which was, unfortunately, most nights.

He knocked on the door and whispered, " Higurashi-san?"

No answer.

The Kazekage slowly swung the door open and widened at the mess that her apartment was currently in. Vases were freshly smashed, glass littered the floor, and clothes were strewn, a ripped and bloody mess. A breeze blew the curtains of the open window innocently.

Immediately, his eyes widened in realization.

" No... Higurashi-san couldn't have..."

It was obvious, all the signs were there. Deaths revolving around her, the bloodlust gleaming within her pupils, and the false reassurance in her smiles that she was doing okay. This girl was a deranged and bloodthirsty monster...

 ** _" Just like you!" Shukaku cackled within his mind, " Miko! Miko! Miko!"_**

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **60+ reviews (update within a day)**

 **40+ reviews (update within the same week)**

 **20+ reviews (update the next week)**

 **10+ reviews (update the week after the next week.)**

 **5+ reviews (update next month)**

 **0- abandoned**


End file.
